Westland
'Westland, '''offically the '''Westlandic Republic, '(Westlandic - Sjorlðríksins Vestrlands) is a sovereign state in North Western Europe, located to the south of the island of Great Britain. Westland shares a land border with the United Kingdom, and borders the Westland Channel to the south. Westland has a total land area of 40,372 km2 , and a population of 731,324, making it one of the least populous countries in Europe. The capital, and largest city of Westland is Uýnjasistir, while the official language is Westlandic, which is a West Germanic language that maintains close similarities to Old English and Old Norse, and modern Icelandic. Westland has existed almost continuously since the 6th century, when it was founded as the Anglo-Saxon Kingdom of Wessex. Wessex became the most powerful of the Anglo-Saxon fiefdoms which now form England, and was the main force in repelling Danish invaders in the 10th century. In 927, the other fiefdoms of England unified into a single Kingdom of England, however Wessex excluded itself from this arrangement. Wessex became known as Westland after 927. In the 11th Century, Westland was invaded, and occupied by Norwegian and Danish armies, which began to influence Westlandic culture and language. Westland remained a powerful entity throughout Medieval Europe, however other countries began to overtake Westland in terms of population, while Westland's stay unusually low. Westland was the seat of a colonial empire between the late 16th century and the 19th century, with colonies in North America, in what is now Canada. Westland was among the first countries in Europe to industrialise, following the United Kingdom and Belgium. Westland's monarchy was abolished in 1932, and the landmark Constitution of 1932 ushered in a new era of Egalitarianism. Westland has a long and unique cultural history, with traditions still strongly echoed in modern life and retold through Sagas. Westland is a Parliamentary Republic, with elements of Direct Democracy. Westland has one of the oldest established parliamentary bodies in the world, the bicameral Uitanegemot, was first founded in the 7th century, as an advisory board to the monarch of Wessex. The Head of State of Westland is the President, while the Head of Government, also known as the 'President of Parliament', is the Prime Minister of Westland. The President is elected through parliament in a proportional representation electoral system, which ensures fair representation in politics, while the Prime Minister is elected through a vote in Parliament. Westland employs several elements of direct democracy, in the form of referendums and local meetings. Westland is an active member of the United Nations, and is a member of the OECD, and the EFTA, but not the European Union. Westland has a fully representative government, using Proportional Represention in all elections. Westlandic culture is founded upon the nations Anglo-Saxon Germanic heritage. Most Westlandic people are descendants of Saxons who emigrated to the British Isles in the 5th century, or the original indigenous Celtic people of the British Isles. Westlandic, a North Germanic language, descends almost directly from Old English. The nation's cultural heritage includes traditional Westlandic cuisine, great poetry and the Pagan Faith. Paganism is a majority religion, with Christianity also playing a minor part, however Westlandic people are generally irreligious. Westland is a fully developed industrialised country. Westland was ranked as one of the most developed countries in the world in 2013. The country ranks highly in GDP per capita, freedom of press, civil liberties, gender equality and social mobility. Westland has a highly comprehensive nordic-style welfare system. Etymology The English exonym, Westland, was first used in the early 10th century. Before 927, Westland was known as Wessex, which was an Anglo-Saxon fiefdom before the Kingdom of England was established by Mercia. Westland derives from the country's original location, in the West of Great Britain, however it now covers the southern coast of Great Britain. The Endonym, used by Westlandic people, is Vestrland, and in official matters, Sjorlðríksins Vestrlands (Westlandic Republic). History Beginnings and Early Wessex Wessex was founded in the 6th century by Anglo-Saxons Cynric and Cerdic, who established the House of Cerdic, however many historians speculate this to be mere legend, as the only source is the Anglo-Saxon chronicle written in 927. The ancient Kingdom of Wessex covered the South West of Great Britain, including the Isle of Wiht. During the 8th century, the hegemony of Mercia grew, and the Kings of Wessex found difficulty to retain their independence. In the 8th century, the ancient Shires (Scir) were established, many of which still exist in modern Wessex. Wessex's fortunes were changed when King Egbert conquered Dumononia, and took control of Surry, Sussex and Kent, and conquered Mercia and established the overlordship of Northumbria. Mercian gained its independence once again in 830. During the reign of his successor Æthelwulf, a Danish army arrived in the Thames estuary but was decisively defeated. When Æthelwulf's son Æthelbald ascended to the throne, the kingdom was divided to avoid bloodshed. Æthelwulf was succeeded in turn by his four sons, the youngest being Alfred the Great. When Wessex was invaded by the Danes in 871, Alfred was compelled to pay them to leave the kingdom. They returned in 876, but were then made to withdraw. In 878 they forced Alfred to seek refuge in the Somerset Levels, but were eventually defeated at the Battle of Edinton. During his reign Alfred issued a new law code, gathered scholars to his court and was able to devote funds in building ships, organising an army and establishing a system of burhs. Many of Alfred The Great's policies are still observed today. Alfred is considered to be one of the most influential figures in Wessen history. Following the invasion, Wessex withdrew from its occupied territories, and granted them independence once again. In 927, the Anglo-Saxon fiefdoms, excluding Wessex, unified to create the Kingdom of England under direction of Mercia. Wessex became its own kingdom, which would later become known as Westland. The Middle Ages In the late 10th century, Westland was invaded by the Danes once again, however with fewer forces at his disposal, the Westlandic king was toppled in 1041, and Westland was ruled by the Danes until 1066 when Westlandic people rose up against Danish occupiers, leading to the war between Westland and Danemark. After the death of childless King Edward in 1066 at the Danish Invaders. His brother-in-law was crowned King Harald, but his cousin William the Conqueror, Duke of Normandy, immediately claimed the throne for himself. William launched an invasion of Wesand landed in Sussex on 28 September 1066. Harald and his army were in Uýnsistir following their following their victory against Viking forces. Westlandic and Norman forces faced each other at the Battle of Hæstingás in 1066, in which the Norman army was defeated. William was sleign, and Harald emerged victorious. During the Middle Ages Westland was a powerful political entity in Europe, however as other countries began to rise in population, Westland's populated stayed low. It is estimated there was a population of around 300,000 people in Westland. Westland's political system changed drastically during the 13th century, as the King granted the Uitanegemot legislative power, as it had before been the advisory board to the Monarch. Early Modern Period and the Republic Beginning in the 16th century, the Kings of Westland sent several expeditions across the Atlantic to find passage to Asia, or discover new lands. After Christopher Columbus discovered America, Westlandic kings sought to establish a trading port in what is now known as Newfoundland. Discoveries continued into the 17th century, however English (later British) colonies began to spring up and eating into Westland's territory. Eventually, all colonies in North America were either abandoned or became part of the British Colonies in the New World, by the 1770's, and Westland's trading empire ended. Westland's monarchy was officially abolished in 1932, with the Constitution of 1932, which severly changed Westlandic politics. It introduced Egalitarian political policies, and Proportional Representation which was officially adopted later in 1945. The office of the President of Westland was introduced and the first President was elected in 1933. Modern Republic Era Since the beginning of the 20th century, Westland has seen an increase in quality of life, and social welfare. The Welfare System was introduced in the 1940's, during the Interwar Period, under a Social Democratic Party goverment. During World War I, Westland stayed largely neutral, and did not mobilise its military, until nearer the end of the war when it allied itslef with the United Kingdom. During World War II Westland stayed largely neutral once again, however in 1942, the Nazi forces landed on the Channel Islands off the coast of Northern France, which belong to Westland since the 11th century. Westland committed its forces to ridding the Nazi occupation, and assist with allied operations elswhere in Europe. Air raids occured over major Westlandic towns and cities between 1942 and 1944. Politics Government The governmental structure of Westland is a Parliamentary Republic, with elements of a Directly Democratic System. The Proportional Representation electoral system used in elections guarantee maximum representation in government, and creates a truly pluralist society. Political culture in Westland is that it is open for everyone, and apathy is low compared to other countries. Due to the small populace of Westland, just over 430,000, direct democratic elements flourish. Westland is ranked highly in political happiness. Electoral turnout is very high, with over 85 of the voting public turning out the election in 2012. The Head of State is the President of Westland, who is elected through a Proportional electoral system from the legislature every 5 years. The Preisdent appoints and utilises their Cabinet for aid in governance. The President is currently Sjowúlf Daviðson, the leader of the Linðgrǽnflúkkurin. who was elected in 2010. The Prime Minister of Westland, also known as President of Parliament, is voted in by the members of the Uitanagemot. The legislature of Westland is the Uitanegemot, which is one of the oldest political bodies in the world, first founded in the 7th century. The Uitanegemot is a unicameral legislature, which uses a Proportional Representation system, where parties are allocated seats based on their share, percentage, of the vote. There are a total 102 seats that can be allocated to members. For a party to have majority they must have atleast half of the seats in Members of the Uitanagemot are known collectively as Uiten, or Uitan, individually. The voting age for elections in Westland is 16, after being lowered from 18 in 1997. Parties with the largest percentage of seats in the Uitanagemot, are the Linðgrǽnflúkkurin (Left-Green Party) (24), the Frólisflúkkurin (Liberty Party) (24) and the Heða̋stiðisflokkurin (Traditional Party) (9). Foreign Relations Westland's foreign policies are based around its declination of membership in the European Union. Westland is however, an active member of the United Nations, the OECD, and EFTA. Westland's closest relations are with the United Kingdom, and other European Free Trade Agreement countries, including Iceland, Norway, and Switzerland. Whilst not being Neutral, Westland is known to stay out of heated political disputes or conflicts. Westland's principle international disputes have been over human rights, American foreign policy, and Fishing Rights. In the 1970's Westland came under dispute with France over fishing rights in the Channel Islands, which are part of Westland. France had expanded its exclusive economic zone closer and closer to the islands in the Westlandic Channel. Channel Islanders rely on fisheries as a major part of the industry. France revoked its claims in 1983. A major internationally covered dispute is the long lasting disagreement between the United States and Westland. These have been attributed to American foreign policy, which many Westlandic politicians have disagreed with. The most important dispute was in 2003, when American President George Bush visited Westland to dicuss and settle disagreements following the invasion of Iraq. A group of Westlandic citizens and some police officials, attempted to have Bush arrested as a war criminal. While this was unsuccessful, it showed that Westlandic people are not afraid to take direct action. Following the continuation of the war in the Middle East, Westland placed a Trade Embargo on the importing of American goods, which was prohibits the import of American natural resources, and raw materials. Westland has a minimalist attitude towards foreign missions, and only has embassies or consulates in XX countries. Westland formerly had an embassy in the United States until the 2005, when it was closed due to political disagreements between the two countries, particularly involving the Iraq War. Administrative Divisions Westland has a simplistic local governance system, consisting of two administrative tiers, and one non-adminstrative tier. The highest level tier, are the non-adminstrative Geographic Regions, which are used simply to differentiate location within the country. The highest level Administrative tier, are Shires. Shires are semi-autonomous administrative units which follow traditional land boundaries in Westland. Shires are governed by a Shire Council, which have power to administrate local public services, including schools, colleges and healthcare services. Shire councils elect members from the Council constituencies, which the shire is divided into. The lowest level administrative tier, are Municipalities. Municipalities have been described as being synonymous with Civil Parishes in the United Kingdom, as they consist of one or more small towns or villages, and the surrounding areas, and are reponsible for low level local amenities, such as parks, parking, and such things as local landmarks. The governing bodies of these are not elected, and are allocated through volunteering. Local people can make their opinions heard to their local municipality about local issues only. The traditional Shires of Westland are as follows; *Bjarováskirsla *Deðváskirsla *Kantváskirsla *Mjonváskirsla *Somersætváskirsla *Súðrigskirsla *Súðsæxskirsla *Þorsætváskirsla *Uiltváskirsla Military The Military of Westland based upon the Westlandic Self Defence Forces (Westlandic: Þjýrdisins Vestrlands) which is the name of the unified small self-defence forces, of the Land, Sea and Air forces. Westland has long had a culture of non-violence. The Westlandic Defence policy aim is to guarantee the preservation of the independence and sovereignty of the state and people, the integrity of its people, land, territorial waters and airspace, and the guarantee the use of lethal force as a last resort. The Westlandic Self Defence Forces, under the foundation of Wessex, are for the benefit of the country only, and are not to be deployed to protect Westland's interests in other countries or to aid other country's declarations of war, unless, the current government sees fit. Westland has no national service or conscription. Westland's defence spending is very low, at $200 million in 2013. Westland is not a member of any multi-lateral military organisation, and while not neutral, Westland has stated it intends to stay out of military conflict and provide humanitarian aid. The current capacity of the Land Defence Force of Westland is 970 personnel. The Westlandic Naval Fleet consists of 5 vessels, and has a capacity of 990 personnel. The Westlandic Air Force, has a fleet of 30 aircraft, and 660 personnel. Geography Westland is a sparsely populated, generally low lying country, located in the South of the Island of Great Britain. A long thin country, Westland is located along the southern coast of Great Britain. Westland has a varied landscape, ranging from rolling hilled countryside, swamp land, agricultural landscape, thick forests to the Green Desert in the east of the country. Westland shares a land border with the United Kingdom to the North and East, and a maritime border with France across the Westlandic Channel to the south, leading out into the Atlantic Ocean. Much of Westland is largely flat, however regions in the East and North, are slightly mountainous, in the Green Desert and northern Bjarovaskirsla. Westland's landscape is characterised by low lying wetlands, coastal plains, moorland, thick deciduous forests and rolling hills. Much of the country is rural, and only concentrated areas are cultivated. Westland's lowest points are located in the Somerset Levels, in central Somorsætskir, where much of the drained land is atleast 7 metres below sea level. The Green Desert is a large region in Eastern Westland, around Súðsæxskirsla and Kantváskirsla, which is extremely sparsely populated, and barren. Whilst not actually being a desert, it experiences relatively low levels of rainfall, and has high windspeeds. Climate Westland enjoys a temperate oceanic climate, however is far colder than Ireland or Northern Britain, this is because the North Atlantic Current has less of an effect on the country. Westland typically experiences Cool Winters, with Warmer Summers and high precipitation all year round, with peak rainfall experienced in Spring. Westland is commonly affected by Atlantic storms, during the Autumn and Winter. Annual rainfall is around 1,000 milimetres, to 3,000 milimetres. It is the windiest area in the British Isles, the majority of which originate in the South West. Summer maximum averages range from 10°C to 22°C and winter minimum averages range from -7°C to 3°C across the country. Snowfall is, however, largely uncommon, with atleast one snow flurry a year, around January and February. Areas of Moorland, and other high areas, however, experience far more snow and ice than lower lying areas. Concentrated areas of moorland are located at Dartmoor and Exmoor. Settlements Demographics Population Statistics The total population of Westland as of the 2013 Census, is 731,324, making it one of the least populated countries of Europe, and a Population Density of 19/km makes it one of the most sparsely populated countries in Europe. It is an anomaly that the population level is so low, for a fertile, warm region of Europe. The GDP Per Capita of Westland is $43,388 (4,917,116 VSK), while the average monthly wage is $3,879 (448,439 VSK). Westland has a very low unemployment rate, at 3%. Less than 5% of the population live below the poverty line. Westland has fertility rate of 2.04, and a death rate of 6.1. The Literacy Rate of Westland is 99.5%. 46% of Wessen people aged 25 to 64 have the equivalent of a Bachelor's Degree, and over 63% have some form of University Degree. 92% of the population of Westland are native Westlandic People. Polish people make up 3% of the foreign born population of Westland, followed by people from Romania (1%), Turkey (0.84%) and the United Kingdom (0.19%). The smallest foreign born population are Hungarians (0.03%). The Westlandic diaspora consists of roughly 100,000 people. The largest diaspora population live in the United Kingdom, followed by Canada, France and Ireland. Language The official, and most spoken language in Westland in Westlandic, a West Germanic Language descendant from Old English and Old Norse. The Westlandic Language is spoken by roughly 800,000 people worldwide as a native language, and by over 250,000 as a second, or learnt language. The second largest spoken language in terms of use, is Polish, spoken by over 1.50% of the population. In terms of able speakers the second largest language in Westland is English. A long tradition of subtitling English-language television programs, and proximity to the United Kingdom, has meant that over 65% of the population report an ability to speak English. Religion Westland is unique in the Western World in the fact that Christianity is not the majority religion. Over 48% of the population regard themselves as a Germanic Pagan. Paganism is the indigenous religion of Westland and the British Isles. A further 27% of the population regard themselves as Atheists or having no religious beliefs, and finally, 23% regard themselves as Christian. The majority of Christians belong to the Protestant denomination in Westland. Additionally, 1.5% are Muslim, and 03% Jewish and 0.1% Buddhist and 0.1% Hindu. As modern Westlandic Paganism is not a largely organised religion, except for the administrative body, Paganvestrlands, there is not a total number of Pagan sacred sites, as many people use sites that are sacred to them, and them only. There are a total of 118 churchs in Westland, 6 Mosques, 2 Synagogues, and 2 Hindu Temples. Among the most important Pagan sacred sites, are Stonehenge, Glæstinbýrgð Tor and Klatturfjulla Stone in the Klatturfjull Mountains. Economy In 2013, Westland was ranked as one of the most productive countries in the world, aswell as ranking high in terms of GDP Per Capita, ($43,388, or 4,917,116 WSK). Around 95% of primary energy supply in Wessex is produced domestically, with the nuclear power plant at Stærð being the flagship of the Westland energy supply. All energy producing infrastructure is publicly owned. Historically, Westland's economy has relied heavily on fishing, natural resources and agricultural activity. Peat mining is still a major employer. Westland's natural resources have nearly been depleated, while Clay, and some Metals remain a major export. Fishing has declined as an economic activity through the 20th century, however still makes up for 15% of Westland's exports. Its economy is still vulnerable to fish stocks, and drops in export prices for its natural resource exports, including Clay, Coal, Peat and Aluminium. Century old Peat mining techniques are still practiced in Somersetskirlsa. Westland's economy has become highly diversified, with strengthening levels of biotechnology, and software development, aswell as modern machinery, including Helicopters and finished Cars. The currency of Westland is the Westlandic Krúna (WSK), which currently has an exchange rate of 1 Euro = 159 VSK, and 1 GBP = 191 VSK. The is issued and printed by the Central Bank of Westland. Westland is a member of the European Free Trade Agreement, alongside Iceland, Norway Liechtenstein and Switzerland. The country's main trading partners are EFTA countries, some EU countries, China, and Japan. In addition to EFTA, Westland also has free trade agreements with Japan and the United Kingdom. Westland has a trade embargo on the United States that was placed in 2002, following the Invasion of Iraq. The embargo prohibits the import of Arms, Natural Resources, Agricultural Products and Money from the United States. Currently Westland remains one of the most developed countries in the world. Westland also has one of the lowest rates of income inequality in the world. Westland operates a Public Welfare system which has been compared to that of Nordic countries, providing public healthcare, primary, secondary and tertiary education to all of its citizens. Culture Westlandic Culture has its roots in Anglo-Saxon traditions, and isolation has allowed it to have a low level of external influence. Westlandic people are very unified as a community and have a deep sense of social interaction. In contrast to other local countries, Westlandic people place great importance on independence and self-sufficiency. Westlandic people have a very strong work ethic, making Westland one of the most productive countries in the world. Westland is very liberal in regards to same-sex and LGBT issues. There has never been a law making it illegal to be Gay. In 1989, the Witanagemot passed a law legalising equal Marriage rights for same-sex couples, after having allowed Civil Partnerships since the 1940's, aswell as equal Adoption Rights in 1947. Westland was the first country in the world to legalise Equal Marriage rights for same-sex couples. Egalitarianism is highly valued among the people of Westland, with income inequality being among the lowest in the world, the Constitution of 1932 prohibits the bestowing or enactment of noble privileges, titles and ranks. Westland is ranked as one of the top 5 countries in the world for women to live in. Art Westlandic art traces back centuries, all the way back to Anglo-Saxon times, with the Bayeaux Tapestry showing Wessen history during the Battle of Hæstingvás in the 11th century, being one of the most well known pieces of ancient Franco-Westlandic art. Contemporary painting has been defined by Westlandic painters such as Þórarinn Þorlan and Jóns Austi. The most established artistic institution in Westland is the Uýnjasistir Metropolitan Museum of Art and the Westlandic Artistic Society. Westlandic Architecture is largely influenced by Anglo-Saxon and Scandinavian architecture, however modern architecture takes a more independent stance. Major examples of ancient architecture include the Uitanegemot Lángurjal in the capital and Stonehenge in Uiltonskirsla. Modernism has raised in prevelance since the end of the 20th century, examples include the Uýnjasistir Art Museum and Bryðstó Station. Traditionally, Westlandic architecture has been centred around timber, and stone, however recently, more advanced materials, including metals in prefabricated homes. Literature Cuisine Music Westland has a strong music industry for a country of its size. Westlandic music has strong Folk, Rock and Pop traditions. Westland has produced several internationally popular artists, including pop singer Ing, electronic producer Sub Focus and alternative rock band Foals, Jon Daviðs and Everything Everything. Westlandic music is known internationally for its alternative nature. Melodic Saxon music, roughly related to Nordic Viking Metal is another major genre in Westland. Traditional Westlandic music is strongly folk based, and influenced by the Pagan Faith, and Anglo-Saxon dramatic poetry and sagas. Traditional music of Westland commonly involves Drums, Lutes, and Pipes. Many stories have been traditionally told through Song as Folk Tales. Westland has a strong festival culture, with a total of 8 large music festivals held yearly, the largest and most famous of which is the Glastonburh Festival, alongside Westland Airwaves, Jútéland Festival, Melodi Festival, Bryðstó Rocks. Most festivals are held in the Summer Months, which is known as 'Festival Season' between July and August, after Schools, Colleges and Univerisities finish for the summer as they attract a large youth percentage. Festivals are covered by public broadcaster SAW and highlights are shown throughout the year. Sports Sport is an important part of Westlandic culture, as the population are generally quite active. The traditional national sport is Rugby (Wessen: Rúgbí) which was invented in Westland in the 19th century, as a version of football. The most popular sports in Westland are Rugby, Football and Handball. In the 2012 Olympics, Westland ranked 24th on the Olympic Medal Table, winning 3 Gold Medals, 1 Silver, and 3 Bronze. Football is also a very popular sport in Westland. Westland's national team is ranked very high by FIFA. In Football, Westland has four domestic leagues, Líg A, Líg B, Líg C, and Héh Líg. However, Rugby is played by far more people in a casual sense. Westland takes part in the Six Nations Rugby Tournament, alongside, England, Wales, Scotland, France and Ireland. Infrastructure Healthcare Education Primary, Secondary, and Tertiary Education is provided for all Wessen citizens as part of Westland's universal welfare system. Education is funded by the General Taxation System, which also funds universal Healthcare, and Transport. Primary Education begins at the age of 5, up until 11. Secondary Education, begins at 11 until 18. Secondary Education takes place in two different stages, Secondary School (Westland; Tiwtóiðs Skól) from 11 to 16, and College from 16 to 18. After 18, Tertiary Education begins, which is not mandatory. The full tertiary course takes up to four years at total. There are seven universities in Westland, The Uýnjasistir University, Alfred The Great University, Kantvásistir University, Agricultural College of Westland, Westlandic Academy of the Arts, Westlandic Academy of Science, and Bryðstó University. Tertiary education at Universities is provided through the state's welfare system provided to all citizens, however tertiary education is not mandatory, and roughly 46% of the population aged between 25 and 64 have the equivalent of a bachelors degree, showing the full three years of study. Communications Westland has been ranked 3rd in press freedom by the Reporters Without Borders report in 2013. The first press freedom act was voted in by Uitanagemot in 1937. Westland has a limited number, but large choice, of media outlets across different medians. Westland has a highly developed internet culture, with over 97% of the population having access to internet, the highest proportion in the world. Westland has been ranked 2nd in the world over its Information and Communications network technology. Westland is described as being one of the most connected countries in the world, with over 92% of its population internet users. Westland's largest media outlet is the public broadcaster, Ríksjónvarpið Vestrlands (RSV), abbreviated as '' which operates two radio stations, and one television channel. Westland has a total of ten domestically produced television channels, RSV's television channel Vrás 1, '' ''privately owned, Vrás 2 (Channel 2), Vrás Sport, and Vrás Comedy, SkjorSix, ÆW, aswell as Canal+ Vestrland. The main radio stations at Őtvarp 1, Őtvarp 2, and FM109. There are two daily newspapers in Westland, the Morgunærenðen ''(Morning Messages), ''and the Vestrlandiðsærenðen (Wessex Messages), and one major weekly newspaper, the Sondagærenð ''(The Sunday Message). The most visited '.vs' websites in Westland are , Facebook and the music website, Sónglisten. Transport Westland has a relatively high level of car ownership per capita, at 567 cars per 1000 people. In rural areas, outside of relatively large towns, cars are the main form of transportation, despite the readily availability of bus and train services. Westland has over 35,000km of administered roads. Many smaller rural roads remain unpaved, as these have little traffic. The highest national speed limit is 80 km/h (50 mph) on the A Routes, 64 km/h (40 mph) in towns and villages, and under 48 km/h (30 mph) on populated streets. Route 1 (Westlandic: ''Þjoðherpǽð 1 ''which roughly translates 'Public path') was completed in the 1950's, and runs from East to West, as the main road that connects most of the major cities and towns of Westland. A large proportion of the road outside of major populated areas is single-carriageway. Vehicles in Westland are classed heavily in relation to taxation. Vehicles that have fewer carbon emissions have far lower tax than those which have high emissions. As a result, the majority of vehicles owned in Westland are low emission vehicles, including small cars, hybrids and modern vehicles. Westand has two railway networks, the Crosscountry Train, which runs from Kantvasistir, to Uýnjasistor, and further west. The second network, runs a more local service, between smaller rural towns and villages, connecting them to nearby cities. The main hub for international travel is Alfred the Great Airport in Uýnjasistir, which serves both the capital, and the city in general. The airport has services to Europe, North America, and domestic flights to other airfields around the country. Westland has two airlines, Flag Carrier, Westland Air, and low-cost airline, Wyvern. There are a total of 103 air strips in Westland, of which most are unpaved. Energy Category:Westland